Here Me, In Alvarna
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: **HIATUS!** Bercerita tentang kehidupan Julia di Alvarna. Ia yang seorang yatim piatu terus mencari tahu tentang kasus menghilangnya kedua orangtuanya, dibantu para sahabatnya di Alvarna. Warning inside. R&R please, this is my first fict :D
1. Chapter 1  My Past, My Trouble

**Harvest Moon Rune Factory 2 © Natsume **

**Here Me, in Alvarna ****© Lemmiere Chrys  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: NEWBIE, cross over antara RF 1 dengan RF2, OOCness, Gajeness, abal, blahblahblah..**

**Summary:**

**Bercerita tentang kehidupan Julia di Alvarna. Ia yang seorang yatim piatu terus mencari tahu tentang kasus menghilangnya kedua orangtuanya, dibantu para sahabatnya di Alvarna. **

**~Happy reading guys, and I hope you don't get bored~**

**Chapter 1**

**Julia's POV**

**My Past, My Trouble**

Enam belas tahun sudah aku tinggal di Alvarna, membuka usaha pemandian air panas, dan bersahabat dengan para gadis di Alvarna.

Alvarna itu desa yang indah. Pemandangannya tak dapat terkalahkan dengan desa dan bahkan kota lain. Penduduk disana juga sangat ramah dan mengerti tata krama.

Saat aku berumur lima tahun, aku beserta kedua orang tuaku pertama kalinya sampai di desa ini. Waktu itu, kami pergi meninggalkan desa kami yang lama untuk memulai hidup baru. Kami menempati rumah sederhana yang halamannya merupakan ladang sawah tak terpakai. Ayahku yang merubah ladang itu menjadi subur kembali. Sedangkan ibu, Ia menjual beraneka ragam makanan di kios kecil yang ayah buat disamping rumah. Lima bulan kami menetap disana, aku berteman akrab dengan anak-anak lainnya di Alvarna.

Namun..

Di suatu malam musim semi yang sangat tenang dan hangat, aku ingat betul bahwa aku sedang tidur di ranjang bersama ayah dan ibu di kedua sisiku. Tapi entah kenapa, saat keesokan hari aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di Alvarna Chapel—satu-satunya gereja di Alvarna—dan tepatnya di kamar Dorothy. Aku bertanya dimana ayah dan ibu, dan mengapa aku ada disana, namun Gordon Sang Pendeta hanya memeluk diriku sambil menangis. Dorothy yang melihat ayahnya seperti itu juga ikut menangis. Lalu sampai sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu keberadaan dan keadaan kedua orang tuaku…

"Hey? U-uhmm… Julia?"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, itu Kyle.

Kyle seorang pemuda misterius yang entah datang darimana sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, ia terkena amnesia begitu sampai di desa ini. Rambutnya yang cokelat, sosoknya yang tegap dan sorot wajahnya yang lembut namun tegas sedikit memikat hatiku sejak awal kami bertemu. _Well yeah, _begitulah… kau tahu kan seperti apa perasaan ini?

Kini Ia tinggal di ladang yang dulunya merupakan tempat tinggalku bersama ayah dan ibu. Sedangkan aku dibuatkan rumah baru oleh Mayor Byron, lalu menjadikan lantai satu rumahku menjadi Bath House seperti sekarang.

"Julia…?"

"Ah! Eh! Uhm, maaf Kyle, aku melamun ya?" _Well, _sepertinya aku melamun lagi.

"Heh, begitulah. _Dua kali_, Julia…"

"Ukh, maaf! Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sudah! Lupakanlah dan jangan memintaku untuk menceritakan apa yang aku pikirkan!" Aku mulai salah tingkah.

"Yayaya, aku juga tidak mau dengar _apa-yang-kamu-pikirkan_ itu, Julia. Aku hanya ingin mandi air panas!" Ucapnya mulai frustasi.

"Huh, air panas? Kyle, kau tahu kan jam berapa sekarang ini? Ini masih jam sebelas pagi! Sedangkan Bath House milikku buka jam tiga sore.." Jelasku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, ayolah! Apa kau tidak lihat lebam-lebam di tubuhku ini? Staminaku juga sudah lemah! Aku butuh kolam air panasmu sekarang juga. Aku ingin menyembuhkan diri di dalam sana.." Ucapnya lemah sambil memegangi lebamnya.

Memang, Bath House milikku dikenal oleh penduduk Alvarna sebagai kolam air panas yang tidak biasa. Airnya dapat meningkatkan stamina setelah seharian bekerja, dan bahkan bisa menyembuhkan beberapa luka tertentu.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sedang lemah dan ingin rileks di kolamku. Namun semuanya belum aku persiapkan, Kyle. Air panasnya belum kunyalakan, dan bahkan aku belum membersihkan kolam pemandian. Wajar saja dong, karena Julia's Bath House belum saatnya buka.." Sesalku.

"Awww… Menyusahkan sekali! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak menyerang monster tadi, deh!" Ia makin frustasi.

"Hm. Jadi kau habis melawan monster apa kali ini?" Tanyaku, sambil mempersiapkan teh dan kotak P3K beserta baskom air hangat untuk mengompres luka-lukanya.

"Minumlah, dan sini,ku obati sedikit lebam-lebam itu. Mendekatlah." Ucapku.

Freyr menyeruput tehnya, dan mendekat sedikit ke arahku. Kuusap pelan lebam di dahinya.

"_Pirate Goblin._ Itu request dari Barret. Ia suruh aku membawakannya _Quality Cloth_ dari monster tersebut." Jeasnya.

"Ah, _Pirate Goblin_.. kalau tak salah ada di Blessia Island, bukan?"

"Yup."

"Idiot!" Semprotku dengan suara beroktaf tinggi tiba – tiba.

"Heh?" Ia terkejut karena aku menyemprot begitu saja. "Kenapa sih, marah-marah begitu?" Protesnya heran.

"Kau itu bodoh! Blessia kan tempat yang berbahaya!" Aku berkacak pinggang—sembari menaruh kain kompres.

"Well, semuanya berkata begitu kalau aku pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Heheh, asal kau tahu ya, aku tidak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Aku bukan orang yang cepat mati, tahu.. He he lihat ini, aku berhasil mendapatkannya, bukan?" Ia menunjukan _Quality Cloth_ padaku dengan bangganya. Cengiran besar yang sumringah menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa dosa sekali dia!

"Yah, memang sih aku tahu kau tidak lemah. Kau selalu berlatih pedang dengan Tanya dan Barret, kan? Hmm..aku hanya khawatir." Aku kembali mengompres luka – luka Kyle.

"Ah, tak apalah. Sudah sewajarnya kau khawatir, pada orang sinting seperti aku yang gemar pergi ke tempat penuh monster, bukan? Bahahaha" Cengiran di wajah Kyle semakin melebar.

"Hah, bangga sekali kau. Cukuplah, tolong berhenti _nyegir _seperti itu! Kau makin terlihat jelek!" Ucapku jutek.

"Haha iya iya. Baiklah, daripada merepotkanmu disini, lebih baik aku ke Alvarna Clinic saja. Oke?" Kyle berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Trims Julia, atas P3Knya. Oya, dan tehnya cukup nikmat. Bye!" Ucapnya dari ambang pintu, dan kemudian pergi.

"Bye…" Balasku, dan entah kenapa aku menyunggingkan senyum.

_Ya, Kyle.. kau memang sinting!_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong>

Fuahaha.. ini fanfict gaje dan jadul.. udah dibuat dua tahun lalu sepertinya. Baru di edit lagi (dan hasilnya tetep gaje *sigh*)

Ok. Disini aku suka chara Julia :D jadi yah ta-daa!

Kubuat jadi main chara :/

Ok. See you in the next chapter!

Btw… Reviewnya dund! Hwhwe..


	2. Chapter 2  Lots of People

**Chapter 2**

**Lots of People**

_Klang klang!_

Bel khas toko kelontong Pumpkin General Store berdenting saat aku membuka pintu.

"Heya, siapa disana?" Sahut seseorang dari dalam dengan senyum lebar nan manis.

Di konter, tampak gadis manis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang mengelap debu – debu dengan kemoceng berbulu.

"Ini aku, Julia. Hey, Mana.." Sapaku.

"Hey, Julia..!" Balas Mana sambil berpaling dari pekerjaannya.

Mana, putri semata wayang Douglas si pemilik toko ini memang selalu tersenyum ramah bila menyapa orang. Tidak heran semua yang melihatnya langsung luluh. Begitu juga aku, dan mungkin Kyle juga…

"Mana.. Aku butuh dua kotak susu dan nasi.." Aku segera berpaling dari lamunanku. _Cukup Julia, hari ini kau sudah melamun berkali – kali. _Ucapku dalam hati.

"Ah, okay! Ini, semuanya jadi 510G" Mana segera membungkus belanjaanku—masih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Trims! Eh, hari ini kau jaga toko? Memang dimana ayahmu?" Tanyaku.

"Ayah pergi ke Trieste Forest mencari beberapa apel." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan belanjaanku.

"Aw, begitu…"

"Ya, begitulah. Ia sudah pergi sejak jam tujuh pagi. Lama sekali bukan? Bayangkan bila Kyle yang pergi mengambil apel-apel kesana.. Pasti tidak memakan waktu lama, bukan? Haha coba tadi aku memasang _quest _di _bulletin board's_ Town Centre. Pasti Kyle akan langsung menjalankan _quest _itu" Mana agak kecewa, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ah? Kyle. Uh-ya.." Aku menerawang

_Kyle…_ Ia memang sangat berarti bagi Mana. Saat pertama kali sampai di desa ini, Mana lah orang yang pertama kali dijumpai oleh Kyle. Ia bertemu dengan Mana di Cherry Blossom Square. Pastilah Mana menganggapnya orang spesial. Dan begitu pula dengan Kyle sendiri, mungkin..

"Julia?"

"Ah ya, ada apa Mana? Oh ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Kyle?" Aku menggoda.

"Uh! Huh.. Well, hmm… _That's nothing!_ Bukan apa-apa!" Ucapnya dengan wajah _blushing_.

Aku tahu itu. Ia pasti _blushing…_ _Well,_ ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat.

"Ahaha aku hanya bercanda, Mana… Tehehee…"

"Uh.. Ahahaha" Mana tertawa dengan canggung.

"Okay, aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan makan siangku—_Salted Salmon_ yang lezat! Da-daah Mana…!" Ucapku sambil berlalu.

"Daah Julia…"

* * *

><p>Keluar dari Pumpkin General Store, aku melihat Kyle dan Barret di jembatan. Tampaknya, Ia sedang memberikan <em>Quality Cloth<em> yang ia dapatkan tadi untuk Barret. Lebam-lebam di badan Kyle juga tampak sudah diobati oleh Dokter Natalie.

"Ini kan, yang kau mau?" Freyr menyodorkan _Quality Cloth_ pada Barret.

"Huh, kau berhasil rupanya. Baiklah, ambil ini. Anggap sebagai tanda terima kasih dan pergilah. Jangan ganggu ketenanganku disini." Ujarnya singkat sambil memberikan satu kantung dari kain cokelat yang kuduga berisi kepingan emas.

"Heee.. oke, oke. Trims!" Kyle menjauh dan pergi ke arah De-Sainte Coquille Park.

Hahaha dasar Barret!

Ia memang orang paling jutek di Alvarna sejak aku tiba disini.

Bahkan, aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu, Barret kecil sedang memancing di Alvarna Pond. Aku menyapanya untuk pertama kali. Ia hanya membalasku dengan ucapan, "Hai, aku Barret. Senang bertemu. Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku."

Aku yang terheran-heran masih saja berada disana. Sampai pada akhirnya saat kail pancing Barret tampak bergoyang-goyang dan kemudian Barret menarik pancingannya, ternyata yang Ia dapatkan hanyalah sepatu bot usang! Saking kesalnya, Barret melempar sepatu tersebut ke dalam kolam lagi dengan kasar. "Kasar sekali.." aku sempat menggumam. "Kenapa hah? Tidak suka?" Semprotnya. Saat itu aku ingat aku langsung pulang ke rumah terbirit-birit, takut bila Barret tiba – tiba mengamuk.. Ha ha!

Sambil terus ber-_daydreaming _tentang Barret, aku berjalan kembali ke rumah sampai akhirnya kutemui seorang _dwarf_ laki – laki berdiri menyandar di pagar rumahku.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang kecil, padahal di sabuk pinggangnya juga terdapat pedang berukuran standar. Menyadari kehadiranku, ia menoleh. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda tertiup angin pantai (ya, Alvarna memang merupakan kota kecil di pinggir pantai) serta mata _onyx _nya menatapku.

"Hai, Jake."

"Yo. Tak usah basa – basi. Ini pesananmu." Ia menyerahkan pedang kecil yang daritadi ada di tangannya. Aku menerima dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sabuknya.

"Oh, cepat sekali _broadsword _nya jadi! Dan wow, desainnya cukup indah." Aku memuji sambil mengamati pedang itu. Tampak ukiran sulur – sulur daun dan bunga melingkari gagang pedang. Dan di bagian mata pedang terdapat batu _ruby_—sesuai seperti yang kuminta. Bilah pedangnya mulus, dengan ujung meruncing.

"Ya, _broadsword _itu terpaksa aku yang mengerjakannya karena Tanya sedang kebanjiran pesanan. Kau tahu? Kota sebelah memesan cukup banyak _battle armor._ Jadi maaf, bila hasilnya hanya seperti itu, oke? Setidaknya aku memakai perak sebagai bahan dasar bilahnya." Jake menjelaskan.

"Ah perak! Aku tidak memesan seperti itu, lho. Apa bayarannya menjadi bertambah?" Aku memasukan _broadsword _itu kedalam sarungnya lagi.

Tidak perlu. Aku telah mendapat honor tambahan dari Tanya." Ujar Jake.

"Ah _okay. _Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil bayarannya dulu." Aku berlari kecil kedalam rumah, lalu kembali lagi membawa sekantung emas dan menyerahkannya pada Jake.

"_Well, _trims." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Yah, tempat kerja Jake sebenarnya hanya beberapa meter dari rumahku sih. Entah kenapa ia sampai repot – repot mengantarkan pesananku. Jake bekerja di _blacksmith _milik Tanya. Tanya sendiri sebagai pemiliknya merupakan wanita _maco _yang tangguh dan lihai dalam _battle. _Anak lelakinya, Roy merupakan anak lelaki seperti biasanya. Selalu bermain setiap saat.

Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, menjalani rutinitasku. Membuat sarapan beserta makan siang, bersih – bersih kolam air panas, rileks dengan mendengarkan music – music klasik sambil menunggu jam buka Bath House. Ya. Kehidupanku yang…biasa?

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

_Geez~_

Chapter ini gaje banget ya? -_-

Habisnya bingung mau nulis apa. Yasudah, saya putuskan buat menampilkan beberapa tokoh lain. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar hanya didekskripsikan, sih. Oya, di chapter 2 _paragraph line _nya udah ga begitu berantakan. Hehe (bangga gitu? -_-)

Hmm doakan saya untuk sampai ke chapter selanjutnya. Semoga hasilnya gak gaje lagi kayak gini *sigh* …

Jaa~!


End file.
